


Dejarlo

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [29]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, OC, post 8x09
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por si alguien siente curiosidad, a Aaron Cohen me lo imagino como <a href="http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/Bashert/cohen.jpg">Alberto Amarilla</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dejarlo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladywolvesbayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywolvesbayne/gifts).



> Por si alguien siente curiosidad, a Aaron Cohen me lo imagino como [Alberto Amarilla](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v443/Plenilunio/Bashert/cohen.jpg).

—Estás cansado, ¿eh?

Malachi asintió y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Los últimos días habían sido una auténtica locura a la que debía sumar el descuadre horario tras la visita a Estados Unidos. Eran casi las cinco y no había almorzado, su cerebro no dejaba de insistirle en que, por mucho que su reloj y el país se empeñasen, rondaban las diez de la mañana.

—¿Me contarás qué ha pasado?

Malachi se encogió de hombros. Ambos sabían cómo eran las cosas, por suerte. No necesitaba explicar nada, en casa nunca le insistían para que se saltase a la torera la confidencialidad. A cambio, él debía corresponder dando el mismo trato: nada de preguntas indiscretas, “no puedo contártelo” significaba exactamente eso.

—Todavía no me han dado permiso. Solo puedo contarte lo obvio: Hadar está muerto y el jefe, herido, aunque no es grave.  
—¿Lo de Hadar?

Se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza. Entendía demasiado bien el porqué de la pregunta, no dejaba de tener su lógica. Por desgracia, la situación era diametralmente opuesta a la del cerdo de Namir Eschel. Hadar había perecido hecho un colador por culpa de un vaquero rabioso que le tenía inquina al jefe de los americanos. Con lo fácil que habría sido simular un robo o haberle hecho saltar por los aires a él solo. Una lástima que en la cárcel se encontrase a salvo de represalias.

—Ojalá, pero tenía más clavos que una ferretería. Anda, siéntate, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto…  
—No me encuentro bien, necesito hacer algo. Todavía no se me pasa el mal cuerpo, ya te dije que tenía un mal presentimiento.  
—Habló quien estuvo sin dar señales de vida al Mossad durante mes y medio y volvió con una colección de fracturas.

Era de locos y los dos lo tenían claro. Dos oficiales del Mossad que apenas trabajaban juntos no disponían de demasiado tiempo para una relación. Sin embargo, la suya ya duraba años, desde que se conocieran haciendo cola para responder a ese anuncio en prensa que resultó no ser de una empresa farmacéutica. Empezó con un almuerzo compartido, una invitación al cine, una escapada sorpresa… Malachi no estaba acostumbrado a que le sedujeran, pero había sido todo tan sencillo y natural que solo había tenido que relajarse y disfrutar del viaje.

—Deberíamos dejarlo—reflexionó Malachi en voz alta.  
—Pues ya sabes, la puerta está abierta.

Extrañado, Malachi se cruzó de brazos. Le costó reconocer el retintín molesto hasta que comprendió que había expresado solo la mitad de su reflexión. Parecía mentira que no le conociese, que no supiese que ni mucho menos hablaba de cortar.

—Hablo del trabajo.  
—¿Ah, sí? Pero si te lo pasas de maravilla.  
—¿Por qué dices eso?  
—¡¿Que por qué?! ¡Porque la niñata de Liat estaba comentando tan ufana que se le hacía raro que no estuvieras circuncidado, por eso!

Malachi no se achantó, sino que optó por escurrirse un poco más en el sofá y despatarrarse. Solo era una escenita de celos, ya se le pasaría.

—Tú también te acuestas con colegas. Lo hablamos desde el principio: relación abierta.  
—Pero no con esa cría.  
—¿Es eso? ¿Que te molesta que me acueste con mujeres? ¿O Liat en particular? ¡Joder, Aaron, explícate, porque no te entiendo!

Aaron bajó la cabeza y se sentó al fin junto a él. Con razón Malachi le notaba especialmente irritable desde su regreso a Tel Aviv. Tener otros compañeros de juegos de ambos sexos nunca había supuesto un problema, sino más bien una necesidad. Cuando los dos se encontraban en casa, se eran fieles, pero trabajando había libertad absoluta. La única regla que se habían puesto era sencilla: nada de prácticas de riesgo, siempre con preservativo. Hasta el momento había funcionado, Aaron nunca le había montado una bronca ni se habían contagiado nada. Malachi no entendía para qué cambiarlo.

—Me daría igual que te la tirases si no fuera porque estás en boca de todos. ¿Sabe acaso que estamos juntos?  
—Es libre, como tú y como yo. Incluso dice que le haría gracia un trío.

Aaron sacudió la cabeza.

—Que siga soñando, a mí esa no me ve en bolas.

Malachi suspiró y alzó las manos para excusarse.

—Oído, cocina: con Liat se acabó.  
—Muy bien.

Se frotó la cara y acalló las súbitas protestas de su estómago. De pronto le apetecía algo de media mañana, pero a ver cómo se lo decía a Aaron después de haberle rechazado el filete del almuerzo. Tendría que aguantarse y arrasar con la nevera a la hora de cenar, sería el primer paso para regularizar sus horarios.

—Deberíamos dejarlo—repitió—. El trabajo, quiero decir.

Aaron chasqueó la lengua un par de veces y negó con la cabeza. Por la mirada que le echó, Malachi supo que tenía algo en mente.

—¿Qué?  
—¿Te acuerdas de Shemer Ben Artzi?

Malachi hizo memoria y terminó asintiendo.

—Mediana edad, askenazí, metro setenta y poco, algo pasado de peso, rubio sucio entrecano, ojos claros y un habano asqueroso en la boca. Sí, me acuerdo.

Aaron sonrió ampliamente.

—Adivina a quién le gusta una clase muy concreta de prostitutas y adivina quién se las ha conseguido durante el último año.  
—A cambio de…—dejó la frase en el aire para que Aaron la completase.  
—Se va a Bélgica y necesita un par de ayudantes. Si le acompañamos, nos ofrecen pasaporte diplomático, pagarnos el alquiler, dos viajes al año a casita por cuenta de la empresa y…  
—Creía que Shabak se encargaba de la protección de las embajadas, no el Mossad.

Aaron puso una mueca de desdén.

—Sí, que se encarguen de ese rollo y nos dejen a nosotros lo divertido. No vamos a proteger a nadie, vamos a trabajar para Ben Artzi. Un cambio de amo te hará bien. Eli lo sabe, aproveché tu viajecito con la rubia a Aruba para maniobrar a tus espaldas y me dijo que sí.

Malachi se pasó la lengua por los labios y lo meditó unos segundos. Tenía un buen puesto en Kidón y como hombre de confianza de Eli, pero lo cierto es que en ocasiones se sentía muy quemado. Si hacía unos momentos había hablado seriamente de abandonar el Mossad, se regañó a sí mismo diciéndose que no entendía los reparos a cambiar de departamento. Se conocía los trabajitos de Aaron, era un conseguidor nato que se dedicaba a labores mucho más relajadas que las del oficial medio gracias a su pericia. No había nada de malo en acompañarle.

—Hablaré con Eli.  
—Perfecto. Cuando llevemos tres meses allí podremos casarnos.

Malachi abrió unos ojos como platos y le miró. No tenía muy claro si Aaron hablaba en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo como de costumbre.

—¡Sí, claro! A mi madre le encantará verme de blanco y que le tire el ramo.  
—Pues puede que a la tuya no, pero la mía se pondrá loca de contenta al ver cómo su princesita sienta de una vez la cabeza.


End file.
